


Dullahan Kiss

by JustSimon



Category: Debris (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Pretty silly story about how Tatsuki had a date with Kubinashiko in his DREAM.
Relationships: Tatsuki/Kubinashiko





	Dullahan Kiss

Tatsu-kun and Kubi-chan spent time together very sweet, they strolled, at some food like cotton candy, just talked, later in the middle of their date Kubinashiko decided to make for Tatsuki surprise, in time of their stroll she stopped and said.  
"Close your eyes i want to show a focus to you."  
Tatsuki did so, Kubinashiko took her head off the body, grab it in her hands, walked closer to Tatsuki, raised and pushed her head to Tatsuki's face and basically kissed him in the lips, Tatsuki instantly opened his eyes and in that moment had a two feelings, some kind of embarrassment and guilt for the past.  
"Well how do you like my focus, i call it a Dullahan Trick, pretty cool right?" 'Yeah, it was cool, sigh' "What's wrong, you don't like it? "No, I MEAN No i like it even a lot, that was very sweet, (i wanna die now from shame.) i mean, i just have regrets for what i done to you, in one of these, timelines, sorry, i still not really get this thing with timelines, anyway, i can't understand, you could kill me in that day, but you didn't, why? 'Tatsu-kun, maybe you forgot, but we were friends in childhood, you been a good friend of mine, but yeah, after these strange memories, i had an urge to kill you, but i can't do that and since you regret about this, i don't think it's make sense now, and well i have a good memories with you as well" 'I still can't pass this, i never can atone my sins, i-' "Listen to me Tatsu-chan, you must forget about bad things that you did in that your other timeline, more important is you can change yourself from that timeline, you have an unique friends, you have a kind sister who love you and well, you have me, i will help you pass this, but you must let me help you" 'Thanks, love you my dullahan girl' "I love you too Tatsu-chan" 'Did you really calling me Tatsu-chan again like in the past?' "Yup"  
After this intimate talk they continued their date and had fun a lot, in the end of their date and the day Tatsuki realized that to be right man for Kubinashiko he should let go, let go that damned timeline, he knew it wouldn't be easy, but Tatsu-kun been ready do this for his friends, his sister and his love.


End file.
